Sooner or Later
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: He was only suppose to watch her so she didn't get hurt. They both didn't expect to carried way like that or to get shut down like that. One thing was for sure sooner or later they would start what they started. Implied Alex/Ajay


A/N: This is going to tie into the unnamed prequel to Pent Up Desires. Implied Alex/Ajay in this.

* * *

><p>"Take care of her' Petey warned, 'She is a handful and half" "And she is standing right here' Ajay said coming down the stairs her bag hoisted over her shoulder.<p>

"I think I can handle 48 hours with Alex Shelley. He can't be any worse then say every other man on the face of the planet" she said. "Hey babe, every chick wants me" Alex said. 'Every chick under the age of 18 that is'

"Maybe I should go with them' Chris said pulling Ajay to him holding her tightly. "No, we will be fine. We have to learn to get along sooner or later right" Ajay asked, "It could be worse, I could be stuck with Eric for the weekend'

Petey and Chris looked almost uneasy with letting Ajay go with Alex to the Ring of Honor shows they were booked to do.

"We will be fine don't worry' Ajay assured the two guys before kissing Petey's cheek and Chris' lips and following Alex out the lobby. "They are going to end up killing each other" Petey mused.

"Some crack pot thought we would make a great team" Alex said rolling his eyes three hours later as he sat in the locker room across from Jack Evans and Roderick Strong.

Austin Aries sat down next to him all looking curiously at him. "Ashton Cage, the fucking kid sister of Edge and Christian"

"Wait she is the girl that is going to be your partner" Roderick questioned.

"Yeah, lucky me spoiled little bitch" Alex muttered. "But at least she has a rocking body" Austin commented. "Doubt that' the Detroit native scoffed leaning back in his chair, "I don't even know if she can wrestle"

"Maybe she can, if not she will be one hell of a one night stand" Austin said. "Not with a twenty foot pole" the Detroit native said rolling his eyes. "Why not I have seen pictures of that girl she looks like she could be a centerfold" Austin smirked.

"Not my type" "Not your type, everything with tits and a pussy is your type" "Not that one" Alex said pointing to the door that led to where the women were changing.

"Why not" "Well she is fucking my best friend on a weekly basis and she is stuck up and spoiled" "Hasn't stopped you before" Alex shrugged there was something different about Ajay.

Maybe it was because she was practically Chris' girlfriend and she has a team of guys who were ready and willingly to kick anyone asses that hurt her or even looked at her wrong.

"Actually Alex, I can wrestle" Ajay said from the doorway her arms crossing under her chest; she had been listening to the two talk for the past ten minutes. "Oh really" Alex stated turning around.

"Yes really" she retorted, "I am just not another pretty face that steps into the ring I actually wrestle. And Austin, I wouldn't let him touch me either. Immature jackasses with small dicks aren't my type"

"Hey I don't have a small dick" Alex stated almost outraged. "From what it looks like you do" Ajay giggled "No I don't' he retorted standing up. "Prove it then junior" she shot back putting her hands on her hips.

Alex looked her up and down sizing her up he scoffed and crossed his arms, 'You couldn't handle what I have to offer" "You would be surprised what I could handle" she stated brushing her hair over her shoulder.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her slightly interested. "But that's for me to know and you never to" she stated before she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"If you don't get with her I will" Austin stated. 'Not even worth the time or effort it would take to do it" Alex said. "You will be singing a different tone by the end of the night" Austin shrugged standing up.

"We are going out tonight Ashton you should join us" Austin stated after the match was over with he settled his arm around the small blonde who grimaced with disgust.

Alex saw the grimace and decided to question her about it, "What Ajay you too good for us" 'No I just don't want to get drunk. Things happen when I get drunk" she stated.

"Like what" Roderick asked. "I dance on tables, take my clothes off and sleep with guys I barely know" Ajay answered. "And she isn't ashamed about it" Jake mused speaking for the first time.

"Why should I be, I know I am attractive woman and as long as I am safe and use protection I don't see anything wrong with it" Ajay stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Who have you slept with drunk" Alex wondered out loud. "Randy Orton and John Cena' she answered before turning on her heel and walking out of their sight.

Traci Brooks heard Ajay say she was just going to go back to the hotel and turn in early. "You aren't going out with us tonight" 'I don't see the point T they don't like me. I just want go back to the room and call Chris"

Traci stuck her lower lip out in a pout and batted her eyes at her, "Please Ajay it will be fun and you don't even have to drink' Ajay chewed on her lower lip before sighing and nodding her head. Traci squealed in excitement and hugged Ajay's neck, "Let me dress you up please" "Fine might as well"

"This was a bad idea' Ajay groaned stumbling slightly as she walked in the heels that Traci forced her into. "You will be fine' Traci said grabbing a hold of her elbow so she didn't fall.

Ajay rolled her eyes and huffed this isn't what she wanted to be doing, if she was going to be there she might as well have a couple of drinks, once she was in the bar she went over to the bar and ordered a cranberry juice and vodka.

"Yeah man, I will keep an eye on her. Even though I don't know how close she will close she will let me get to her' Alex said standing outside of the bar taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I am trying not to be a dick to her but its like as soon as I am around she turns on her bitch switch. I don't get why you are so attracted to her Chris" His best friend laughed and hung up the phone without an explanation of any kind.

Alex put out his smoke and went into the bar. He looked around the crowed room scanning the room for the troublemaking Canadian; his eyes finally landed her on.

She was on the dance floor a half full glass in her hand as she moved her body to the beat of the music. Traci and Daizee were on either side of her also dancing.

Ajay feeling his eyes on her turned and looked at him. She lifted her glass at him and smiled. Alex gave her a tight lipped smile and pointed to the table he was at seeing the slight nod he went over to the table and sat down.

"What's up your ass" Austin asked lowering his shades down his nose to look at his friend. Alex shrugged and grabbed his beer off of the table, his eyes finding Ajay again.

Ajay fanned herself off as she stepped up to the bar, she needed a drink and to sit down for a few minutes.

She got herself another drink and wandered over to the table where Alex and his stablemates were sitting, "Do you mind if I join you guys" she asked leaning over to talk in Alex's ear so he could hear her over the loud music.

Alex shook his head and scooted in so she could slide into the booth next to him. Once she was seated she turned to watch the people dancing instead of the boys she was sitting with her straw going to her mouth.

Alex leaned over to her curious, "How many of those things have you had since you been here" 4 fingers were held up in his direction. "So we should start seeing clothes coming off and her kissing random people here soon then" Austin muttered to Roderick who shook his head.

Both of their eyes going to Ajay to see if she was going to do anything of what she said The blonde however was sitting watching the people moving around the dance floor, her head bobbing slightly to the music almost in a trance.

She jumped alive hearing a familiar song coming onto the speakers, she reached over and grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor with her. "Please" she begged, "You can do what Chris does and just stand there" Alex huffed he wasn't really drunk enough to be out here doing this but strangely there was something that was drawing him into her.

Ajay smiled at him and put his hands on her hips and pressed her body back against his moving to the beats of the music.

Alex let his tongue dart out and wet his lips feeling her body move against his, his eyes glancing over at the table where his friends were sitting at all of them giving him sly smiles and thumbs up telling him silently to stop being such an ass to her and try getting into her pants it might be worth it after all.

Say that he along with his best friend had tamed the Canadian heartbreaker. A feat that many on the roster won't be able to say they did.

After the song was over with Alex pulled the blonde off of the dance floor and back to the table. Once there he leaned over to her, "Where the hell did you learn that" Ajay grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders at him.

"You are really a pain in the ass you know that right?" he muttered.

Ajay giggled and took a sip of her watered down drink, before turning in her seat and looked around she knew that the guys were wondering when she was going to start acting out like she said she did, she was nowhere near drunk enough to do it but she was a woman of her word so she had to do at least one of those things she said she normally did.

Taking another sip of the drink she turned to Alex and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. He froze for a second before kissing her back trying to gain the upper hand and take control of the kiss but she wouldn't let him.

She pulled back a few minutes later and winked at him before going over to the bar and leaning over it to get the bartender's attention. "Did that just happen" he wondered out loud his eyes on Ajay who looked like she was flirting with the bartender.

After awhile Ajay wandered back to the table the straw to her drink clenched in her teeth her cheeks flushed from the body heat and her intake of alcohol. 'Are you okay' Roderick questioned. Ajay nodded her head, "I am golden Roddy"

she had talked the bartender into making her drink strong then he had earlier in the night. 'You are drunk" Alex said pulling her to sit back down, if she got hurt he was going to have hell to pay with Chris and Petey when they got back.

Alex put his arm around her to help prevent her from getting up and going back to the bar for another drink. Ajay moved so she was sitting closer to him her hand coming to rest on his leg.

"What are you doing" he questioned his eyes going to her hand that was slowly inching its way up. Ajay didn't really know what was she was doing but it seemed like a good idea. Alex put his finger under her chin lifting it up so he could kiss her.

Alex pushed Ajay into the door his mouth never leaving hers as he trying to get the room key into the lock. Ajay broke the kiss and trailed her mouth down his neck while her hands start pushing off his jacket, he let one of the sleeves fall of his shoulder as he got the key into the lock.

Ajay reached her free hand out and pulled the door handle down and pushed the door opened. Alex pulled his jacket off the rest of the way and dropped it in the entryway of the room while Ajay slipped off of her shoes her eyes still on Alex waiting for him to make the next move.

He pulled his shirt off and stalked over to her and pulled her own shirt off of her licking his lips greedily as he worked the mini skirt off of her hips. Ajay reached her hand out and undid his belt and jeans.

Alex smirked as he pushed them off of his hips and stalked over to her. Out of nervousness Ajay took a step back towards the bed. His smirked deepened as he stepped towards her again invading her personal space and pushing her back lightly on the bed.

He looked her up and down the same wicked smirk on his face. He covered her body with his and kissed her again, his hand going to grope her breast causing a sweet moan to come from her mouth.

He pulled her up slightly and pulled off her bra discarding the lacy garment quickly his mouth covering the newly exposed flesh. Ajay put her hands on his shoulders and upper back moaning softly.

Something seemed to click in her brain when he started pulling her panties off settling himself between her legs. "Stop" she whispered. "What" he asked almost shocked that she was stopping him.

"Stop we have to stop" she said pushing him off of her and sitting up looking around for her shirt. "Why" "Because this isn't right to do to Chris" Alex laughed almost bitterly hearing her statement.

'You are really a cock teasing slut you know that" Ajay looked down at the ground holding her shirt in her hand, he flopped back on the bed madder then hell that she shut him down.

"I am sorry Alex' He sat up and glared at her before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Ajay jumped slightly before pulling her shirt on and crawling into the other bed and pulled the blankets up and around her before falling asleep.

Alex came back into the room awhile later and glared at the sleeping form of the Canadian "fucking bitch"

He woke up in a foul mood the next morning and rightfully so, he looked over at the bed that Ajay was in the night before it was empty and her bags were gone. "Good riddance bitch" he muttered as he got out of the bed his foot catching on something.

He looked down and saw the lacy red bra that Ajay had on the night before. He picked it up and twisted it in his hand he had come so close last night to get laid and the bitch had to shut him down because he wasn't Chris.

She apparently didn't know what she was missing out on. To him he was better then Chris in bed and every women that was around him and Chris should know that he is better then his best friend in bed.

He strolled into the lobby and froze seeing Ajay sitting in the chair on her phone, "No Chris, it didn't end up working out me and Alex being in the same room, Traci is letting me crash with her and Punk in their room" he over heard her saying, "Its okay don't worry about it babe everything is going to be fine, I will see you when I get back tomorrow'

their eyes meet as she hung up her phone. He went over to her and leaned over her causing her to press her back against the chair, "Cock teasing slut" "junior dick" she muttered. 'What was that" Alex questioned.

"You heard me' she stated going to stand up. He pushed her back down and leaned in even closer to her before taking her hand in his and put by his crotch, "I probably have the biggest dick you have seen, I am pretty sure you have seen a lot'

Ajay glared up at him clenching her jaw tightly. "Mark my words Ajay sooner or later we are going to finish what you started last night."

"You can rot in hell ass clown" Alex smirked at her before brushing his lips against hers in a hard kiss. "See you later sweet cheeks" he winked at her before he walked away.

A week later Alex found himself sitting at the club, in a situation much like last week and like last week even though he didn't need to his eyes found Ajay who was dancing with Chris his hands roaming her body as she pressed it against his body.

The memory of the feel of her body against his the way she smelled the way she touched him and kissed him flashed in his mind eye and how close he was to making her another notch in his belt. Ajay glanced over at him feeling his eyes on her and inclined her head at him, causing him to salute her with his beer bottle. "Sooner or later" he mused to himself taking another sip of his beer. Sooner or later


End file.
